Friends Forever
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: It's short and the continues of my first story "Theres always a solution".P.E.A students had graduated! AshXMisty,DrewXMay,PaulXDawn.


7th FanFic! Awesome!  
Anyway..I'm very sorry,but I have no chance in continuing  
my incompleted story "Long Distance".Sorry for those who are  
reading I wanna make a replacement to here it is!  
Enjoy! (It's not the same in the Story)  
This is the story of another continues of "There's always a solution."  
the P.E.A thingy.

Forever is by Vitamin C.  
Let's say a Short Fic as well.

P.E.A students are now graduationg.  
Things will never be the same cause the popular kids will be on a different track.  
No more hanging they will always remember all the times they spent together.

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**

**And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day**

Misty: C'mon May! Were almost late! We only have 10 minutes before grad starts! C'mon!

May: Okay! I'll be there! Where's my toga Mom?

Caroline: It's in your room darling!

May: Thanks!

Dawn: C'mon!

May: I'm coming!

May rushed down out of the gym and went in Dawn's limo! (Sossy! :D)

Paul: Drew,we only got 10 minutes to get there and the traffic is getting bigger! Hurry up!

Drew: Okay,let's get goin' guys!

Ash: Oh yeah! Graduation here we come!!

Ash pushed the lever and drove the car the 3 boys were riding.

**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I Didn't know much of love, but it came too soon**

The popular kids got to their graduation JUST IN TIME.

Ash: Just in time! Hi sweet heart!

Ash kissed the red headed teen which we call with by the name Misty.

Misty: *giggles* c'mon,lets get to our seat!

**And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**

Principal: (Clears throath) Welcome students of P.E.A to your last days of senior year!

Let us quickly start the awarding of our Awards!

Ash Ketchum,has owned an award of Best in Training Societies of Pokemon.

Ash Ketchum went up to the stage and got his award for Best in Training Societies of Pokemon.

Principal: Next up,Misty Waterflower has owned an award of Best in Water Pokemon Training Societies.

**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**

Misty went up the stage and got her reward.

The rewarding goes on and on until the end.

**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule**

May got Best in Training Societies same at ash,Drew got Best in Leaf Pokemon Training Societies..

Dawn also got Best in Water Pokemon Training Societies,and Paul had gotten Best in Physic Pokemon Training Societies.

**Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**

**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**

**  
La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever**

Principal: Congratulations students of P.E.A I now pronouce you,

**GRADUATED STUDENTS!**

Every student of P.E.A threw their toga's up in the air with screams and shouts of joy!

**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?**

**I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men**

Paul: We finally graduated!!

Ash: Yeah after all these months of training we finally did it!

May: This is so amazing!

Not only did the popular kids graduated but also Natalie and Stephanie did too (If you have read the story they are the Demons!)

Natalie and Stephanie: WE LIKE GRADUATED!!! Wooohhoooo!!

**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**

The students went home happily with a smile on their face that they finally graduated and had their own life now.

but they will never forget that they will always be..

**FRIENDS FOREVER**.

~*~*~*

So how do you like it? I know It's short!

Cause I got too bored.

By the way,I loved the song Friends Forever by Vitamin C so I had an idea to make one with the song of it.

Okay,reviews please! PLEASE!!


End file.
